


Trapped (DELAYED)

by thedoppelganger



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoppelganger/pseuds/thedoppelganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia named after Amelia Earhart.</p><p>Property of WICKED.<br/>Group A, Subject A6.<br/>The Prototype</p><p>Amelia was one of the few working alongside Teresa and Thomas inside WICKED. She unlike them was never given the chance of using telepathy but instead was sent into the glade a year before Teresa and Thomas as 'the prototype' to see if WICKED could get a new pattern they needed for their research. But something happened that WICKED never planned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Maze Runner fic and i'm experimenting in writing in third person so bare with me.
> 
> It takes place roughly around the first year or so of them being put in the glade, so before chuck and thomas also before alby became leader.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! All characters belong to James Dashner apart from the original one's that belong to me.
> 
> Obviously the female character is my own and I may be adding a few original boy characters in later on.
> 
> Thank you so much! :)

She woke up surrounded by darkness. Immediately she stood up just to be knocked down again by a sudden jolt in the... elevator, was she in an elevator?

As it started moving up slowly it sounded like nails on a chalk board. She covered her head and her ears with her arms and resisted the urge to throw up.

The elevator started moving faster now-by the hour it felt like.

But by being surrounded by darkness she didn't know how much time had actually passed, she didn't even know what the date was.

She tried to remember but a shooting pain that pierced through her skull wouldn't let her.

The noise was somewhat bearable now and she stood up leaning against the wall behind her for support. Then slowly she walked around with one hand on the wall guiding her. She was in a box.

It's an elevator-where did box come from? she thought.

In one corner there were crates and netted bags of things. She picked up something round and smelled it. An orange maybe?

The box-elevator suddenly got a lot faster. It felt like it was going 100mp/h and she started to panic.

"somebody help!" she screamed not knowing who would hear her if anyone would.

It just kept increasing speed.

"HELP PLEASE ANYBODY?!" she banged on one of the walls with her fist but the thumps were silent next to the horrible noise the elevator was making.

Then with a jolt it slowed right down to a stop throwing her back to the floor again whacking her head against the metal bottom.

She heard a clicking noise and doors above her opened reviling sunlight. She had to close her eyes so she wouldn't be blinded after being in the darkness for so long.

After a minute or two she managed to open them but she could just about squint.

She looked up seeing towering figures looking down at her-she couldn't see their faces just their silhouettes against the bright blue sky.

Then one of them jumped down into the box with her.

Before she could focus on their face she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

2)

She started to stir at the sound of voices-two to be precise. Both guy voices..

"what are we supposed to do with her?" one of them said.

'Just pretend to be asleep' she thought to herself.

"Nick just said to watch her" the other said.

The only way she could tell them apart was by the sarcastic tone in the first ones voice.

She tried her best to keep her breathing even as so they wouldn't know she was really awake.

"why the hell would they send us a shuck girl?" the sarcastic one said. 

Shuck? what sort of word was 'Shuck'? she thought.

"hell if I know" the other muttered.

The second guy sounded closer to her than the sarcastic guy. But that didn't make her any less uncomfortable.

The bed she was on had scratchy sheets and she was finding it difficult not to fidget.

There was silence for a few minutes before the sarcastic one said something that made her freeze.

"what's that on her neck" he had lowered his voice considerably. She felt the strongest urge to run to the closest reflective surface and see for herself but she new she had to wait for the right moment to make her move.

"wha-" the one closest to her started but he was cut off.

"that there" she heard the sarcastic one move a few steps then stop. Then one of them-she wasn't sure which one-walked round to the left side of the bed.

"it says" that was the other one's voice. "Property of WIC-"

"Property of WIC? what's that supposed to mean?" the sarcastic one said obviously getting annoyed as his voice had grown louder again.

Then she felt something like an electric shock travel from her neck and she shot up, scooting backwards until her back hit the headboard.

Both boys-she was right then-stared at her in shock. And in turn she was frantically looking between them scared out of her mind.

She looked at the one closest to her. Was he the one that gave her that electric shock?

The sarcastic one laughed and her head snapped back to him.

"welcome to the glade, sweetheart" He said with a smirk.

"the wha-ahhh!" She was cut off by a sudden sharp pain from the back of her head. She reached up and gingerly touched the back of her head. Her hair felt damp and matted and when she looked at her fingers they had a little bit of blood on them.

"Jeff did what he could to patch you up" The one beside her said.

She groaned as she shifted on the bed slightly. "the what?" she re-asked.

The sarcastic one rolled his eyes at her. 

"the glade" the one next her answered.

'The glade? what the hell is going on?' she thought.

After a minute or two the one next to her spoke up. "what do you remember?"

Then it struck her. Her mind was blank apart from a few random things floating around one of them being her name but nothing else useful.

"my name. I..I remember my name" she stammered.

"well greenie, what is it?" the sarcastic one said.

"my name's Amelia"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! really really really sorry for such the long wait but i've finished college now so i should be updating more frequently! 
> 
> thank you for still reading! :)

"why'd you call me greenie?" Amelia then asked. 

"it's what we call newbies" The one next to her replied. "I'm Newt by the way and that's Minho" He added pointing at the sarcastic one who waved in response. 

Amelia groaned again. 'what is even happening' she thought. 

"we better go get some food-you know what Frypan gets like when people go in his kitchen after dinner" Newt said. She didn't know if he was talking to her or Minho? 

She frowned then asked. "who's Frypan?" 

Minho rolled his eyes at her then said "the resident cook now get your girly butt out of here, let's go!" It seemed he obviously liked the situation as much as Amelia did at that moment - which wasn't a whole lot.

"what's his problem?" she muttered looking over at newt. He shrugged and started walking towards the door but stopped in the doorway. "you coming?" 

"urm" She swung her legs over the side and stood up very slowly. She swayed a bit but regained her balance. "yeah" Then followed newt. 

The house thing she had been in was called "The Homestead" according to newt-to her it looked more like it was falling to pieces than a home. 

When they got outside she didn't know what to expect. 

In the dimming light she could make out a few things around 'The Glade'? (that's what Minho had called it anyway) 

For starters she could see people dotted about here and there but they were all boys..? Some her age some maybe younger-what was this? It looked like some sort of make shift village run by teenage boys. 

But what shocked her the most was how she didn't notice the four giant walls that surrounded them-wait no - boxed them in. 

She wanted to ask Newt the 5 million questions that were running through her head but didn't get chance as they were approached by someone. 

A boy-that looked about newt's age with dark brown hair-stopped in front of Minho. "Gathering" was all he said before he started walking off towards 'The Homestead' 

"NOW" he called back as Minho was walking past us. He rolled his eyes at Newt then jogged after the guy. 

"that's Nick" Newt said as Amelia watched them enter the make shift house. "he's more or less the leader" 

"more or less?" She asked. But he just shrugged and carried on walking. 

"how come you're not going as well?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. 

Newt slowed a bit as they approached another make shift building that had to be where they were going to be getting their food from. 

"As much as I'd love to answer your questions" he replied sarcastically, adding "but you'll get them answered tomorrow.. probably" 

'Well that makes me feel 10x better' she thought, mentally rolling her eyes. 

They entered the building, just as another boy was about to leave. 

"I thought those shanks were lyin' when they said we had gotten a girl" The way he said girl confused Amelia.. was she the only one? 

"this here is Frypan" Newt said placing a hand on Frypan's shoulder who smiled at her. 

'Ok well he seems a whole lot nicer than the others' she thought. 

"I'm Amelia" she said, smiling slightly back. 

Newt went to open one of the cupboards on the wall but before he could Frypan hit him round the head with a towel. Amelia couldn't help but laugh. When she did Newt looked over at her as if she'd suddenly grown a tail. 

"oi shuck face, dinner was an hour ago" Frypan said as he pushed Newt out of the way. 

"well, greenie here was out for a few hours and Nick put me on watch" Newt replied. Amelia scowled at him. She didn't like being called greenie. 

Frypan sighed then told them to go sit down as he'd make something for them because he didn't want Newt messing with the kitchen. Newt led Amelia to a little bit just out the front of the kitchen then sat down on the ground with his back leaning against a post. She sat down just opposite him. 

"what was with the weird look earlier?" she asked just as they were finished eating - they were the best ham sandwiches she'd ever eaten and she told Frypan so - it had been uncomfortable sitting in complete silence while they ate.

Newt put his plate down and finished what was in his mouth before replying. "you don't see a lot of shanks laughing round here a whole lot" 

She went to ask why but yawned just as Minho and Nick - was that his name?- walked over to them. 

"Amelia right?" Nick said. She nodded and stood up, plate in hand. "I'm Nick, I'm the leader round here. Once you've put your plate away, Newt'll bring you back over to the homestead" She nodded again then he walked off. 

She followed Newt back into the kitchen where they put their plates away before heading back over to The Homestead. 

Inside Nick was waiting at the bottom of the staircase. He motioned for Newt to go over and talk to him for a second so Amelia went over and looked out one of the windows. 

As they were quite dirty she couldn't really make anything out but then Nick called her over. "You'll stay here until we've sorted something out" he said. "Newt'll show you were you're sleeping and give you some clothes" he looked over at Newt who nodded in agreement then walked off out again. 

She followed Newt up the stairs, who took her to the same room she woke up in then went to get her some clothes. "sorry, we've only got boy clothes" He said handing them to her. "I'm sure they'll be fine, thank you" she replied. 

For a moment there was just a weird silence that made them both feel awkward. "well, I should be going. Early start tomorrow" he said backing out the door. 

'oh joy!' she thought but instead saying "oh ok, night" out loud. 

He said night then closed the door behind him. Amelia sighed then examined the clothes.. well they seemed like they'd fit her but she'd put them on in the morning. 

She wanted to cry. The lump in her throat was starting to get painful but she held it in not knowing who was outside the door. 

Hell, she still had no clue where she was.. What was 'The Glade' anyway?? 

She curled up in the bed pulling the sheet up to her neck and hoping when she woke up she'd be home - wherever that was...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap i am so so so so so so sorry for such the long wait! i honestly feel the worst.. i've had like 4 months to update this and i didn't and oh god i just feel really bad :s i'd blame writer's block (which is kinda the fault) but i honestly forgot :s
> 
> thank you if you're new to reading this or if you're going to continue reading after it's been months of waiting! i promise it will start picking up soon!!
> 
> (if there's any mistakes or please tell me! i don't have anyone to proof read this stuff for me and i usually tend to miss stuff when i check it)

Amelia awoke to someone banging on the door. 

'oh great' she thought. 'still here' 

But before she could even sit up Minho opened the door booming "rise n shine greenie" She shot daggers at him in which he replied with a grin. "downstairs 5 minutes" He said then walked out and closing the door behind him. 

Amelia rolled her eyes then got out of bed. Just as she did she spotted a broken piece of a mirror on the table next to the bed. 

She looked terrible - bags under her eyes, pale as anything, and her hair made her look like she had been dragged through a bush backwards! 

When she arrived her hair had been tied up so she sighed with relief taking the band off of her wrist. She quickly combed her hand through her hair the best she could then tied it back up again. At least it didn't look as bad. She then went to get changed only now properly seeing what she had been given; a vest, a slightly too big top and cargo pants. No underwear. 

"triple great! I'll have to keep wearing but I arrived in" she muttered while cursing at whoever had sent her there. 

The vest and trousers fit well considering how small she was leaving the top a little bit baggy but that was ok. She put on her socks and boots just as there was another knock at the door. This time it was a lot gentler. 

She got up to answer it and Newt was on the other side looking a little tired himself. "nick wanted to know what was taking so long" he said his voice flat. 

"sorry, ready now" She said, stepping out of the room, closing the door behind her. Amelia trudged down the stairs after Newt her body heavy with sleep that she didn't get a much off. 

At the bottom of the stairs was Nick. "I better get going" Newt said to Nick as he started backing off towards the front door but Nick stopped him. "no running today. I've gotten one of the stand by runners to go with Lincoln" He said earning a confusing/annoyed look from Newt. "I want you to look after newbie for a bit while we decide what to do" He added. 

Amelia rolled her eyes yet again for the second time that morning. 'At least newbie was better than greenie' she thought.  
For some reason the word 'greenie' annoyed her... 

Nick gave him a stern look and went over to him saying quietly. "you're the only one who I can trust with her" then walked past him to leave. 

'Not around her but with her' Nick had said. 'what the shuck was that supposed to mean?!' Newt thought looking over at her. 

Amelia had found herself by one of the windows looking out onto the make shift village. It was empty apart from the two boys that Nick must have been on about by an open bit in the wall. Newt waked over to her following her gaze out of the window. 

She was watching Lincoln and the standby runner - who Newt could swear was George - check their packs quickly before running off into the maze. "what do they do in there?" She asked quietly. 

"they try and find a way out" he replied quietly. Amelia could almost hear the longing in his voice - how long had they been here? 

 

\---------------- 

 

20 minutes later they were walking to -according to Newt- the north east side of the glade towards the gardens. 

He'd already shown her the box in which she arrived in. It was dead-center and could easily be missed if the grass wasn't cut short around it. 

When they got to the gardens Newt introduced Amelia to someone. "Amelia this is Zart" She waved slightly at him and he smiled shyly back at her. 

"so you're in charge of the gardeners?" She asked trying to wrap her head around everything still. 

Newt looked amused for some reason.. 

"they're called Track-Hoes" Zart replied not seeing what was so funny to Newt. 

Newt raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly. "yeah he's keeper of the gardens" He added afterwards. Amelia looked over at him and saw him smiling but when their eyes met he frowned as if trying he was trying to remember something but Zart coughing brought him back to his senses. 

"how's the tour so far?" Zart asked Amelia. 

She frowned back at Newt who wasn't even looking at her anymore and turned back to Zart. "you're only the second stop" she said. 

"oh well I best let you get on with it then" and with that he started stabbing the ground with a pitchfork.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right i'm not even going to try and apologize bc i'm just going to end up doing it every time.. basically i went back to college in September and I've just been bombarded with a million assignments that have been harder than they looked so at least i'm getting this posted now. 
> 
> i think i may even have the next chapter done as well so thank you for all the new kudos' and stuff! :D 
> 
> (reviews welcome - seriously i don't have anyone to proof read this so please)

Now they were headed towards the South East corner of the glade, skipping the Homestead and going to the Blood House instead. Newt hadn't even thought about warning Amelia about it - he didn't think that blood bothered anyone.. well, a few of the boys but that was about it.

Newt walked in ahead of Amelia expecting to find Winston at his 'slicing' table but instead found him feeding the pigs.

"hey, Newt" he said without looking up at them.

Amelia caught up with Newt just as he stopped a few feet away from the pig pen. "Amelia, this is Winston, keeper of the slicers" He said gesturing towards the other glader.

"heard we had a greenie" he said looking up at them before putting the bucket down and walking off towards a table that was stained red. Amelia felt rather uncomfortable by how ok Winston seemed to be with his job. It's not something she'd like to do..

Then out of nowhere she heard a small bark which sounded more like a whiny yelp than a bark. She turned around searching for where the noise had come from. Then she spotted something black hiding behind one of the animal pens.

Newt and Winston weren't paying much attention to her so she slowly walked over to the source of the noise and hiding behind a bale of hay was a puppy.

"hello" She said softly, holding a hand out. The puppy hesitated but then slowly walked forward sniffing Amelia's hand. She smiled but stayed still as too not to scare the pup. But then the puppy barked and started licking her hand.

Newt and Winston's conversation came to a halt when they heard the puppy bark then Amelia squeal. They turned around and saw the red-headed greenie on the floor with the puppy licking her face.

Newt couldn't help but smile. "nobody's been able to get that close to him since he got here" Winston said loud enough for Amelia to hear.

She managed to sit up eventually as the puppy had calmed down and was now settling on her lap.

"what's his name?" Amelia asked Winston.

He shrugged "no idea"

She frowned then smiled again saying "what about 'Bark'?"

At the name the puppy sat up and barked happily, trying to lick Amelia's face again.

"Bark it is then" Newt said smiling. He looked back at Winston who shrugged as if to say "whatever".

Once 'Bark' was off of Amelia's lap they left and carried on with the tour.

As the only places left were the Homestead and the Deadheads they went straight to the kitchen. Newt didn't like going to the Deadheads.. Only the baggers liked going to that place - Newt shivered at the thought and was glad he didn't have their job. But Amelia didn't press the matter which he was thankful for.

Frypan like the other keepers had been up since the crack of dawn and so wasn't too happy to find Newt and the greenie in his kitchen.

"Oh c'mon man!" Frypan exclaimed walking over to Newt and swatting his hands away from the cupboards. "go sit your shank-ass down and I'll bring you something"

He waved them both off, Amelia trailing after Newt still half asleep.

They sat down at the benches siting across from each other. She had so many questions to ask Newt but she didn't want to bother him.. He was looking off towards the doors longingly.

When he finally looked back at her she decided to ask at least one question. "so, there's runners, cooks, slicers and track-hoes?"

Newt somewhat sighed "yeah but there's also baggers, brickicks, sloppers. To be honest I could go on for shucking ages"

She raised her eyebrows at him but didn't response.  And then after a long stretch of silence Frypan walked over to them handing them both a plate with a bacon roll.

Newt looked like he was gonna jump on Frypan and give him a kiss!

"You my friend are the greatest shank a guy could ask for!" He exclaimed hitting Frypan's shoulder.

Frypan rolled his eyes at Newt but then laughed. "yeah, just remember that next time you're snoopin' round my kitchen!"

Before Amelia could ask why Newt had gotten so ecstatic about a bacon roll he had already eaten it.

This time she rolled her eyes and picked up her own and took a bite out of it.

She couldn't explain it but she felt like she was eating heaven. But unlike Newt she took her time eating it - relishing each bite she took until she was finished.

If it wasn't for Newt she'd have fallen back asleep right there and then but Newt wanted to keep moving.

'You're telling me there's more to this place?' she thought. Only remembering that she still had no idea where she was.

Newt had said that he needed to go see Nick and that Amelia probably wanted to be there so she just nodded not knowing where else she would have gone anyway...

They got to the homestead and there was Nick waiting by the front door tapping his foot repetitively.

"what's up?" Newt said as we approached him.

"you" Nick pointed at Amelia. "have an audience" he said looking annoyed.

There was a group of gladers walking away from the homestead and disbanding to go to their jobs but a few spotted Amelia and pointed at her. And at that moment she felt so self-conscious that she tried moving so Newt was in the way of their view.

Newt noticed this and suggested they went inside.

Once inside Nick picked up something from the side and presented it to Amelia.

"this was in the box when we fished you out" He said shaking it so she'd take the hint and take it from his hands.

"how'd you know it's hers?" Newt said crossing his arms. She noticed he did that a lot...

Amelia took it not knowing what was inside but she figured she didn't know a lot a things... including her age which was weird.

Nick kind of shrugged crossing his arms as well. "calm down alright, we didn't look in it" he said, as if the idea bothered Newt some how?

"it has her name on the back" he said nodding towards the bag. Amelia raised her eyebrows at him then turned the bag around and he was right, there in black marker was her name. Written in a hurry by the looks of it too.

After a moment she shook her head a bit and rubbed her face with her free hand. "can I take this upstairs?" she asked Nick.

"sure" he replied waving her off. Nick made sure she was upstairs before he turned to Newt."I want you to keep an eye on her for the next few days, ok?" He asked lowering his tone.

Newt narrowed his eyes at the other glader. "she's hardly dangerous man" he said not realising what Nick was being so serious about.

"it's not her I'm worried about" was all he said before he patted the runner on the shoulder and walked out the door.


End file.
